Powrót z wygnania alfa
by T.E.D.S
Summary: W pięć i pół roku dużo może się zmienić, on jednak wciąż się nie przyzwyczaił. Royai.


UWAGA

UWAGA. Pierwotne założenia obejmowały trzy miliony mieszkań, chińskie zupki z Radomia po 45 groszy paczka i wylewający się angst. Aby nie przyznawać zasług pewnemu niskiemu facetowi (nie chodzi o Eda) zrezygnowałam z trzech milionów mieszkań, a z zupek chińskich z Radomia po sprawdzeniu kilku rzeczy w Internecie. Angst ma się nadal wylewać, więc osoby podatne na depresję proszone są o natychmiastowe wciśnięcie przycisku WSTECZ albo zjechanie na dół strony przy pierwszych łzach cisnących się do oczu. Fik powstał jako przeciwwaga dla wychwalającej Polskę Tanderdalu Sagi, dlatego przepraszam, jeżeli obraziłam czyjeś uczucia patriotyczne.

**Wszelkie podobieństwo do rzeczywistych miejsc, wydarzeń i osób jest jak najzupełniej zamierzone i wynika z czystej złośliwości.**

_Kwiecień 2012_

Dzień jak co dzień, szlag by trafił. Jak zawsze w tym parszywym kraju plucha, zimno i wieje.

Nie żebym miał coś przeciwko wiatrowi, o, nie. Natomiast deszcz… deszcz to co innego. Niby teraz mi powinno być wszystko jedno, pada czy nie pada, ale deszczu nigdy nie lubiłem i nigdy nie polubię. Przypomina mi Rizę, a po ponad pięciu latach to nadal boli. Boli coraz bardziej, mimo, że już niewiele o niej pamiętam. Nie mam żadnego zdjęcia, nic. Nie potrafię ani sobie jej dokładnie przypomnieć, ani całkiem zapomnieć. Jedno, co dobrze pamiętam, to że była przy mnie, gdy jej potrzebowałem. Riza, moja adiutantka…i więcej. Chciałem się jej oświadczyć. A teraz jej nie pamiętam. Pielęgnuję te kawałki wspomnień, które mi jeszcze pozostały. Nie jest tego wiele, niestety. Ten kraj wysysa ze mnie wspomnienia jak wampir. Wyssał ze mnie wszystko, co kiedyś miałem. Miałem tyle… a teraz tylko nędzne wspomnienia. Byłem pułkownikiem, teraz sprzedaję bilety kolejowe. Miałem przyjaciół, teraz szukam kogokolwiek, do kogo można by gębę otworzyć. Miałem kobietę, z którą chciałem się ożenić, teraz… ech, szkoda gadać. Miałem dom, a teraz… klitka na poddaszu rozwalającej się kamienicy na Starówce, prawie pół godziny drogi do pracy. I kłamstwa, dużo kłamstw.

Dzięki kłamstwom wciąż żyję. Sam siebie oszukuję, że jest coś, dla czego warto by żyć. Okłamywałem się nawet przy wyborze wyposażenia mieszkania. Tapczan jest tak samo twardy jak w domu… ale to tylko kłamstwo. Dom został tam, daleko, i nigdy do niego nie wrócę. Kolejnym kłamstwem jest herbata. Smakuje tak samo jak w domu, a może tylko mi się tak wydaje. W końcu tak mało pamiętam…

Stąd nie mam wielu wspomnień, zupełnie jakbym nie istniał od tych ponad pięciu lat. Pamiętam kibiców na dworcu. Pamiętam, że kupowałem kiedyś gazetę młodzieżową dla krzyżówek. Ale przestałem, bo nie radziłem sobie z tymi idiotycznymi hasłami typu „Potocznie: w irytujący sposób chwalić się rodziną lub zwierzętami domowymi" na dziesięć liter, druga u, ósma w albo „Seme w Royai", cztery litery, trzecia z. Pamiętam, jak mi wysadzili kosz na śmieci na podwórku. I jak na ulicy zrobili próbę prochu. Jacyś gimnazjaliści kurczę blade.

W pobliskim liceum co roku zdaje maturę z pięć osób, które po rocznym przeszkoleniu, albo nawet krótszym, mogłyby dostać srebrne zegarki. Mówiła mi to nauczycielka chemii. Z tych pięciu co najmniej trójka ma zainteresowania pirotechniczne. Mogliby zostać alchemikami płomieni. Ale nie mówię im o tym, żeby Bradley nie dostał armii nowych Państwowych Alchemików. W końcu to przez niego tu jestem…

No dobra, nie tylko przez niego. To ja przecież dokonałem tego zamachu i to w sumie moja własna wina. Mam nadzieję, że nie rozstrzelali Rizy…

Zbliża się Euro 2012 i to będzie katastrofa. Jeśli nie zdemolują tego dworca, to będzie super. Zaczęli go nawet odnawiać, może za dwa lata skończą. Teraz prześladują mnie wszechobecne teksty „PIAST GLIWICE" i „J… KSG". Zresztą te napisy są tu wszędzie, w całym mieście. Kibice. Jeszcze gorsi niż gimnazjaliści.

Po pracy czytam „Metro", codzienną, bezpłatną gazetę, i piję herbatę. Nic ciekawego dla mnie nie piszą, więc moje myśli krążą swobodnie. I znów zbiera mi się na wspomnienia. Ponad pięć lat temu, wszystko dokładnie zaplanowane. Miało się udać. Nie wiem, kto spartaczył całą robotę, ale zamach na Bradleya się nie udał. Złapali mnie. Nie wiem, czy kogoś jeszcze. Oby nie. Uciekłem przed rozstrzelaniem, z nikim się nie żegnając. Nawet z Rizą. A mieliśmy się pobrać… ona o niczym nie wie…

Cholerny świat. I teraz siedzę tu, nie mając po co żyć i nie mając odwagi odebrać sobie tego życia. Niby jest to łatwe, wystarczy, że wsiądę w pociąg do Amestris i zaraz za granicą dostanę kulkę w łeb i po sprawie. Jednak nie potrafię.

Barowy obiadek. Ileż tu możliwości. Mogę sobie zjeść ruskie pierogi. Za pięć złotych porcja, ze zrumienioną cebulą. Albo pierogi z kapustą, pięć pięćdziesiąt. Albo łazanki, cztery pięćdziesiąt. A może klopsy w sosie z kaszą. Pięć złotych. Ileż możliwości. Tym razem decyduję się na makaron z serem. Cztery złote. No cóż, prawie koniec miesiąca. Nie żeby mi brakowało pieniędzy, ale… no cóż, do jedzenia się nadaje. Kiedyś dosiadałem się do trzech nastolatek, które codziennie tu jadały. Też się uczyły w pobliskim gimnazjum, a potem liceum. Ale cóż, wyjechały na studia i tyle je widziałem. Nawet nie wiem, jak się nazywały. Trudno.

Na mojej kamienicy ktoś napisał zielonym sprejem wielkie i enigmatyczne „ROYAI 4EVER". Wkurzające. Znowu, cholera, jakiś gimnazjalista dostał aerozol. Ma rację ten historyk, że gimnazjalistów powinno się zamknąć w piwnicy i zalać betonem. Najlepiej po szyję. A to się bawią pirotechniką, a to malują po murach, i to jeszcze żeby to coś sensownego było, ale nie, muszą wpakować jakieś „Royai". Co to w ogóle jest?

Otwieram drzwi i się kładę. Po raz enty zastanawiam się, dlaczego jeszcze z sobą nie skończyłem. I po raz enty parzę sobie tanią herbatę.

Kiedyś śniłem o wręczaniu zegarków trójce uczniów, którym kiedyś często sprzedawałem szkolne na osobowy do Katowic i z powrotem, na ten o ósmej pięćdziesiąt. Dwóch chłopaków i dziewczyna. Widziałem ich z moją znajomą chemiczką, więc zapewne jechali na jakiś chemiczny konkurs. Zresztą o konkursach rozmawiali. Gdybym mógł ich wziąć pod opiekę…

Zasypiam na stole. Śni mi się klatka. Tak, cholera jasna, jestem w klatce. I nieważne, czy klatka jest mała jak okienko w PKP, czy wielka jak ten kraj. Jestem tu więźniem.

Budzi mnie kwietniowe słońce. Jak zwykle drwi sobie z tego, że ja się nad sobą już przeszło pięć lat użalam. Musi świecić. Zupełnie jakby mu za to płacili. Ono sobie świeci, a ja marznę. Koń by się uśmiał. Płomienny alchemik- marznie. To dlatego, że jestem ekologiczny… no dobra, nie chce mi się węgla przynieść. Mam piec, ale go nie używam. Co mi tam. Zahartowałem się trzynaście lat temu w Ishvarze. Poza tym jak zamarznę na śmierć to będę miał z głowy. Jak to było w pewnym wierszu, „Po cholerę to-to żyje?". Wiem, to było o biedronce1. Ale do mnie też pasuje. A może bym przeczytał „Cierpienia młodego Wertera", dostał tego tam, efektu Wertera i wreszcie ze sobą skończył…? E tam. Jakoś to będzie. Chyba pójdę na basen.

Mam do wyboru basen blisko i basen tanio. Wybieram drugą opcję. Co mi tam, przejdę się, przecież to tylko trzy kilometry.

Pływalnia jest prawie pusta. Ćwiczę podstawowe style. Umiem pływać, aczkolwiek nie za bardzo lubię wodę. Zwłaszcza chlorowaną. Jednak dla utrzymania kondycji i z czystej nudy co tydzień chodzę na pływalnię. Ot, dla zabicia czasu. Przez te pięć lat większość rzeczy robiłem dla zabicia czasu. Po co mam się spieszyć?

Najgorsze są powroty do tego pokoiku na poddaszu. Nikt na mnie nie czeka. Nie dostaję żadnych listów, nawet pogróżek ze skarbówy. Gdybym umarł, nikt by tego nie zauważył. No, może kadrowy i kolega z okienka obok. Ale nikt by po mnie nie płakał. No bo po co? Najwyżej wskaźnik nijakości spadłby odrobinę. Tak, tutaj jestem szary, nijaki. Nikt by mnie już tutaj nie poznał, nikt, kto znał mnie jako pułkownika.

Koszmary śnią mi się co noc. Wiem, że powinienem pamiętać tego blondyna z papierosem, ale nie potrafię już znaleźć jego imienia. Nie pamiętam drogi do domu. Owszem, pamiętam adres, ale musiałbym pytać ludzi o drogę. Obraz Rizy już dawno mi się zatarł. Pozostały mi tylko jasne włosy i brązowe oczy. I stopień. Porucznik.

Co gorsza, nie pamiętam już jej nazwiska. Majaczy mi jakiś ptak, lecz nic poza tym. Pamiętam też jakieś ręce. Jedna z nich była stalowa, lecz nie pamiętam twarzy tej osoby. Wiem, że kiedyś potrafiłem na wyrywki odpowiadać na pytania dotyczące moich podwładnych, lecz teraz już prawie nic mi nie zostało.

Gdyby ktoś z nich był tu, ze mną… gdyby ktoś mnie pocieszył…

_Listopad 2012_

Już po Euro katastrofie. Już nie mówię o tym, że zawaliło się kilka mostów, a przez te drogi zginęło więcej ludzi niż przez całą wojnę w Ishvarze. W ogóle nie powinni nam tego Euro dawać. Był to od początku do końca poroniony pomysł i dziwię się, że nie zrezygnowano. Ale dość już o tym.

Mój dworzec wygląda jednak lepiej niż przed remontem. Napisy kibiców znikły z pola widzenia, zastąpiły je teksty w stylu „I LUV ROYAI" czy „ROYAI RULEZ", co jeden to bardziej ozdobny. Nadal nie wiem, co to jest Royai. Może to jakaś inna drużyna piłkarska?

Podobnymi literami przy wejściu do pobliskiej szkoły wymalowano „BROMA FLORIAŃSKA", na cześć dyrektora. Podobno była któraś tam rocznica objęcia przez niego tronu. Namalowali to w sierpniu. Tuż przed rozpoczęciem nowego roku szkolnego, żeby nie zdążyli zeskrobać. Udało mi się zaprawić radio, ale się rozpłakałem, jak puścili piosenkę „Shot". Nie włączam już radia. Niemal każda piosenka boli. To jest jak rozdrapywanie starych ran, a tego nie chcę. Chcę zapomnieć, a jednocześnie chcę pamiętać. Kawałki wspomnień pomieszane z wyobrażeniami tak, że już nie odróżniam jednych od drugich. Czy rzeczywiście Riza mnie przytulała? Czy rzeczywiście zaganiała mnie do roboty, gdy się obijałem? Czy broniła mnie, gdy tego potrzebowałem, gdy byłem lekkomyślny? Chcę wierzyć, że tak było.

Wziąłem sobie tydzień urlopu, żeby odpocząć od ciągłego wklepywania szkolnych na osobowy do Katowic i normalnych na intercity do Warszawy. Inne rzadko sprzedaję. Co to, ludzie już nigdzie indziej nie jeżdżą?

Spaceruję bez celu ulicami miasta, obserwując otoczenie. W tym parszywym kraju nikt nie zwraca na nic uwagi. Znieczulica kurczę blade. Nikt nie zwraca uwagi na sąsiadów bijących dziecko czy głodujących studentów. Każdego obchodzi tylko on sam. Staram się być inny, lecz nie zawsze mi to wychodzi. W końcu, jak komuś pomogę, czuję, że po coś żyję.

Park jest łysy o tej porze roku. Mimo to go lubię. Cieszę się, że w końcu nie zrobili tej DTŚ. Dzięki temu przetrwał ten park… i balcerek, najlepsze miejsce na tanie zakupy po drodze z pracy. Targowisko, na którym wszystko można kupić, od jarzyn po sprzęt AGD. Kupiłem tam całkiem wygodne buty. Popielato-czarne adidasy. Za dwadzieścia złotych. Noszę je już cztery lata.

Idę przez nagi park, pilnie się rozglądając. Kiedyś spotkałem tu młodego piromana, który testował swój wyrób. Nastąpiła eksplozja prochu i urwało chłopakowi trzy palce. Wezwałem pogotowie, ale niedoszły pirotechnik nadal ma niesprawną rękę. Żal mi go. Mógłby być… nie, nie śmiem dokończyć tej myśli. Nie będę podsyłał Bradleyowi nowych Płomiennych Alchemików.

Tym razem takich gimnazjalistów brak. No tak, jest zimno, jakieś trzy stopnie. Mimo to widzę kogoś śpiącego na ławce. Biedaczek, jeszcze zamarznie…

Nie chcę mieć go na sumieniu, jeżeli jeszcze jakieś posiadam. Podchodzę. Trudno, że włóczęga. Mogę ugościć każdego… albo chociaż zaprowadzić do noclegowni świętego brata Alberta. Zawsze im daję mój jeden procent podatku. Jakoś tak im ufam.

Dotykam włóczęgi i odsłaniam jego twarz. _Jej _twarz. To kobieta, wychudzona tak, że mam wątpliwości, czy przeżyje następny dzień. Mimo tego stanu twarz wydaje mi się znajoma, lecz zanim zdołałem dopasować do niej jakąś tożsamość, kobieta się obudziła. Na mój widok uśmiechnęła się słabo. „Pan… pułkownik…" wyszeptała i zemdlała, zapewne z wycieńczenia.

I nagle przypominam sobie to imię. Riza! To ona, to na pewno ona…

Podnoszę ją delikatnie. Jest bezwładna, jak szmaciana lalka. Prawie nic nie waży. Ostrożnie niosę ją do domu. Kładę na moim tapczanie i przykrywam kołdrą. Muszę koniecznie napalić w piecu. A zatem trzeba iść po węgiel. Mam zapas jeszcze z zeszłego roku. Miała być sroga zima, więc kupiłem w zeszłym roku dużo, jak w tym starym dowcipie o Indianach2. Trzymam to w piwnicy, więc teraz biorę wiaderko i idę. Przyniosłem i napaliłem, tak, żeby było około piętnastu stopni. I poszedłem do baru po pierogi ruskie na wynos.

Gdy je przyniosłem, Riza zdążyła już się ocknąć.

-Gdzie jestem? – zapytała. Daję jej plastikowy pojemnik z pierogami i widelec.

-Jesteś u mnie. – odpowiadam. – Jedz, na pewno jesteś głodna.

Widzę, że nawet utrzymanie widelca sprawia jej kłopot. Jest bardzo osłabiona, na pewno wiele dni nic nie jadła. Jest brudna, a ja nie dysponuję porządną łazienką. Ot, prysznic, sedes i umywalka. Ale o to będę martwił się później. Na razie muszę ją dobrze odkarmić. Mało, ale często, tak chyba karmi się osobę wygłodzoną. I lekkostrawnie. Myślę, że do końca urlopu zdołam ją odkarmić tak, że będzie w stanie jako tako funkcjonować- na tyle, żeby mogła sama się obsłużyć gastronomicznie.

-Panie pułkowniku… - mówi. Nachylam się do niej ze smutkiem.

-Nie jestem już pułkownikiem. Jestem… po prostu Roy. – mówię. Patrzy mi prosto w oczy.

-Roy… dziękuję. – mówi słabo. Niemal na siłę ją kładę.

-Musisz leżeć. Jesteś wycieńczona. Jak długo nic nie jadłaś? – pytam.

-Trzy… może cztery tygodnie. Nie pamiętam. – mówi. Blednę. Nie mam żadnych wątpliwości, jest tu przeze mnie. Pewnie też uciekła.

-Riza… śpij. Przyniosę jeszcze coś do jedzenia. – uśmiecham się, mam nadzieję kojąco. Otulam Rizę kołdrą i delikatnie głaszczę ją po policzku. Też się uśmiecha i zamyka oczy. Cieszę się, że mało wydawałem. Mam spore oszczędności i zupełnie nie wiedziałem, co z tym zrobić. No proszę, przydało się. Nareszcie mam po co żyć. I zaraz ogarniają mnie wątpliwości. Czy Riza wyżyje? Musi, zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy…

…czyli niewiele. Jestem tego świadom. No bo co ja mogę zrobić?

Nakupiłem lekkostrawnego jedzenia, tyle, ile zdołałem unieść. I wróciłem do Rizy. Nadal śpi. I niech śpi. Musi odzyskać siły.

Aż do końca urlopu spędzam czas na karmieniu Rizy. Oddałem jej tapczan, więc sam śpię na słomiance. A tak się zastanawiałem, po co mi taka wielka wycieraczka. Położyłem ją obok tapczanu, tak, że śpiąc, trzymam Rizę za rękę. Ta dłoń jest tak samo wychudła i koścista jak cała Riza. Ale przynajmniej teraz mam pewność, że Riza przeżyje. Jedna dobra rzecz w tym kraju. Najszczęśliwsze wydarzenie od ponad pięciu i pół roku.

Wracam do pracy, zostawiając kanapki Rizie na stołku obok tapczanu. Jak się obudzi to zje. Jeszcze tylko poprawiam krawat i idę na dworzec. Jeszcze nigdy czas w okienku mi się tak nie dłużył. Nic dziwnego- nigdy wcześniej nikt na mnie nie czekał.

Nadszedł grudzień. Riza odzyskała co nieco ciała i sił. Myślę, że teraz mogę jej to powiedzieć.

-Rizo… ja cię kocham. – mówię. – Chciałem ci się oświadczyć, ale uciekłem i…

-Ratowałeś życie. – usprawiedliwia mnie. – Nie mam ci tego za złe.

Uśmiecham się i ją przytulam. Nadal jest słaba, lecz już nie aż tak. Cieszę się, że jest tutaj.

-Czyli mi wybaczasz? – upewniam się.

-Nie ma czego wybaczać. Ja… ja cię szukałam. Musimy wrócić do Amestris. – mówi. Smutnieję. Przecież to niemożliwe.

-Riza, ja nie mogę wrócić. Jestem poszukiwany żywy lub martwy, z preferowaną drugą opcją!

-Nieprawda. Naczelnik Elric objął cię amnestią. – tłumaczy. Potrzebuję dobrej chwili, by do mnie to dotarło. Cała treść tego krótkiego zdania.

-Elric? Coś mi majaczy… wybacz, ale zapomniałem wielu rzeczy, osób… przypomnij mi… - proszę. Tak chciałbym teraz to wszystko pamiętać. Riza opowiada mi, przypomina osoby, które zostały tam, w Amestris. Na szczęście nikogo nie rozstrzelali.

-…i Naczelnik Elric chce cię mieć w swojej armii. – kończy opowieść Riza. Przytulam ją mocniej.

-Wrócimy. Na pewno wrócimy. Muszę wypowiedzieć pracę, to potrwa trzy miesiące. I mieszkanie też… o ile to można nazwać mieszkaniem. Poza tym nadal nie jesteś w pełni sprawna. Trzy miesiące i wrócimy. – mówię jej prosto do ucha. Zgadza się, bo co ma robić. Gorzej że nie ma już żadnych ubrań na zmianę. Kupiłem jej co nieco w jej rozmiarze. I grzebień.

Kolega z okienka obok zauważył, że już nie jestem taki wiecznie przygnębiony jak wcześniej. Nie chcę się jednak tłumaczyć. Codziennie wychodzę z Rizą na spacer. No i na barowy obiad. Nie umiem gotować, a nawet gdybym umiał, nie mam kuchenki. Zresztą po co mi kuchenka, jak nie umiem gotować?

_Luty 2013 (w Polsce), 1921 (w Amestris)_

Nareszcie, nareszcie jestem wolny. Ściskam rękę Rizy, gdy wsiadamy do pociągu do Katowic, tego o ósmej pięćdziesiąt. Teraz wiem, dlaczego Riza tu przyjechała. Szukała mnie. Naczelnik, nowy Naczelnik, któremu udał się zamach na poprzedniego, uniewinnił mnie i wysłał Rizę, żeby mnie znalazła. Szukała mnie ponad pół roku, aż ja ją znalazłem.

W Katowicach przesiadamy się w pociąg do Krakowa. A w Krakowie- w pociąg do Centrali. Podróż jest długa, lecz nie męcząca. Tak długo na to czekałem.

Przekraczamy granicę i czuję to, czuję, że jesteśmy w domu. W Centrali nareszcie wysiadamy. Przytulam Rizę.

-Dziękuję ci. – mówię. Już ona wie, za co. Idziemy do Pałacu Naczelnika. Tak, poznaję go. Stalowy Naczelnik kurczę blade. Staje tuż przede mną. Nadal jest niższy.

- Roy, to ty powinieneś być Naczelnikiem. – wyznaje. – To ty to zacząłeś. I naród też chce ciebie na tronie.

-Nie mogę być Naczelnikiem… przynajmniej jeszcze nie. – protestuję. – Za długo nie miałem pojęcia, co się dzieje w kraju. Pozwól mi wrócić do wojska… i tyle.

-Za pół roku chcę cię widzieć na tronie. – upiera się, więc się poddaję. – Winry – zwraca się do swojej żony – Gdzie jest major?

-Czeka na rozkazy. – odpowiada kobieta. Stalowy Naczelnik wzywa go, a ja go natychmiast rozpoznaję. I on mnie też. To jeden z tych, którzy jeździli na te konkursy chemiczne.

-Przepraszam was. Gdybym trochę poczekał, bylibyście tu znacznie wcześniej… on i jego dwoje kolegów przyjechali i zdali egzamin Państwowego Alchemika tydzień po twoim wyjeździe, Rizo. Mówili, że cię widzieli, Roy… przepraszam. Nie musiałabyś tak szukać. I Roy… ja naprawdę nie chcę być Naczelnikiem, to jest moja regencja. Pragnę tylko spokoju z żoną i dziećmi… a jako Naczelnik go nie mam.

I tak oto, po pięciu i pół roku wygnania, powróciłem do kraju jako pożądany Naczelnik. Nie minęło dużo czasu, a poślubiłem Rizę i… tak, żyliśmy długo i szczęśliwie, a dokładnie rok od ślubu urodziła mi syna.

1 Roy ma na myśli wiersz Konstantego Ildefonsa Gałczyńskiego pt. „Satyra na bożą krówkę".

2 Ten dowcip brzmi tak: Przychodzą Indianie do szamana i pytają: „Szamanie, szamanie, czy zima będzie sroga w tym roku?" a szaman na to „Tak, zima będzie sroga, zbierajcie chrust.". Indianie zebrali dużo chrustu, ale zima nie była sroga i nie zużyli go. Na wiosnę znów przychodzą do szamana i pytają „Szamanie, szamanie, czy zima będzie sroga w tym roku?" a szaman na to sprawdza kierunek wiatru, pali ziółka itp. i mówi „Tak, zima będzie sroga, zbierajcie chrust.". I Indianie znów zebrali dużo chrustu, lecz zima znów nie była sroga i znów chrustu nie zużyli. Znowu przychodzą do szamana i pytają „Szamanie, szamanie, czy zima będzie sroga w tym roku?" a szaman na to „Przyjdźcie jutro, poradzę się wielkiego Ducha". Indianie sobie poszli, a szaman idzie do meteorologa i pyta „Czy wie pan, czy zima będzie sroga w tym roku?" a meteorolog odpowiada „O tak, zima w tym roku będzie najsroższa od lat… Indianie już od dwóch lat zbierają chrust!"


End file.
